One or more integrated circuits (ICs) are provided in a module or package. The IC is generally provided on a die that is connected by fine wires or by solder bumps to the package substrate or other die. The die often includes one or more under bump metallization (UBM) features that connect top metal layer features to the package substrate. A redistribution layer (RDL) is a metal layer on the die that makes the connection to at least one top metal layer feature available at other locations. The RDL layer can be used to facilitate or enable the connection of the top metal feature to the package substrate, other dies, other input/output (I/O) pads, other top metal features, etc.